Daybreak
by Ruerose
Summary: What if it was James Bella fell in love with? What if Edward was the hunter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella, wake up!" a voice interrupted my dream. "Bella, it's time to leave! You slept in! The plane leaves in two hours!" My mom Renée ripped my blanket off and threw some clothes at my head. "We'll get breakfast on the way there! Hurry up!" she switched on the bright light and I could tell that today was not going to go well.

I climbed out of bed and put on my tank top with the green eyelet lace and a pair of black corduroys, then grabbed my last minute things: deodorant, hairbrush, toothbrush, soap, shampoo, and a parka. I ran downstairs and out the door just as Phil began to honk the horn.

We drove to the airport at sixty five miles an hour and only stopped once to grab pop tarts and juice at the 7/11. I checked through baggage and went through security as fast as the United States government and Phoenix airport would allow, making the plane only ten minutes before takeoff. I pulled out my Zune and turned on the radio just as the plane left the airport. I was on my way, and there was no turning back now.

The ride with Charlie was okay, I guess. He just went on and on about his police job and how they just started getting donuts from Krispy Kreme and how they always arrived hot. I didn't pay that much attention, but he didn't notice. I sat there and stared out the window during our drive through Forks, Washington.

We soon pulled up to Charlie's house, the whitest one on the block. It stood out in the rain, but it didn't help lift the dreary mood of the near constant cover of clouds. I pulled my two bags out of the car and was careful not to drop anything. The ground was soaked and all my books were in there.

I climbed up the stairs and into my old bedroom. It still had Barbie wallpaper and a pink carpet. The bed was made and looked very comfortable, and not wet! There were pictures on the walls that I had drawn in kindergarten, of turkeys and people and other random things. A couple were just multicolored scribbles. I would have to take those down while I was here.

I set my backpack on the bed and then kneeled next to my suitcase, unzipping it carefully. As the suitcase opened I saw the pile of things I had brought and I knew this was going to take awhile. I pulled out my laptop and put it on the old oak desk in the corner of the room. After plugging it up, I went to fill my dresser.

As soon as I was done, I grabbed a book and went down stairs. Charlie was cooking dinner, and it smelled horrible. "Dad, what are you cooking?" I asked as I entered the kitchen, holding my nose.

"Hey, Bella! Hope you're settled in alright. I'm making dinner. It's meatloaf night!" he greeted me while stirring something purple and unappealing.

"It smells like burning garbage. Why don't I make sandwiches instead?" I offered.

"That sounds good!" he said. "I'll go throw this out!" He left me in the kitchen alone so I opened the refrigerator to see what he had. It was almost empty. I made a mental note to go shopping after school tomorrow. I pulled out the sandwich stuff and started fixing our makeshift dinner.

After dinner I retreated to my room and changed into my makeshift pajamas. I climbed into bed with the CD player on low with my favorite nighttime mix. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after the CD played five times all the way through. Stupid rain.

The next morning I woke to the sound of – obviously – rain. I pulled on my clothes and walked down stairs. I grabbed a donut and my books and walked outside to wait for Charlie to take me to school. To my surprise, a truck was in the driveway. Charlie walked around the front and patted the hood of the large, bulky vehicle. He suddenly tossed a pair of keys at me. My first reflex was to guard my face, and I did. The keys hit my now soaked donut and fell to the ground. Great; my donut had a dent in it.

"This truck is yours, Bella!" Charlie said happily. "I bought it from Billy Black down at the La Push reserve. You remember Billy, right?"

"Sure," I agreed halfheartedly. Who cared who Billy was? I absolutely loved the fact that it was mine, no matter who it came from or how old it was!

"Well, see you later!" Charlie said, then hopped in his cruiser and drove away. I opened the door of the truck and revved the engine. It was very loud, and very slow, but it was mine. I drove to school happy, and I forgot to eat my donut. I pulled into the lot and got out. It was cold and wet, and I didn't like it. I ran into the office and got my schedule, preparing for a good day, when he walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

He was tall, blonde, and had miraculous topaz eyes. I didn't know who he was or what he was doing there in the office, but I didn't care. I stared at him, and he suddenly noticed. "Hello," he said. I gasped for breath. Was he talking to me?

"Hi," I managed to get out. He smiled and turned away, towards the lady at the front desk. He was a new student, getting his schedule. I was surprised. He acted like he had known me for awhile, but I didn't remember him. I was thinking about my schedule when he walked up to me. "I see we have the same schedule," he said knowingly. I stared back at him, speechless. How did he know?

"Um, sure," I said, trying to recollect my brains before I blew it. He smiled, and then held out his hand.

"I'm James. I'm new here. You're Isabella Swan, right?" he asked. How did he know my name? Was the town really that busy? I thought he was new here, anyways.

"Just Bella," I said. "But how did you know? Aren't you new here?" I voiced my questions, and a humorous look washed over his face.

"New to Forks High School, but not new to Forks. I'm a freshman. Everyone in town knows about Chief Swan's daughter visiting for a year." He laughed. "I was just surprised when I walked in and you were there."

"Oh," I said. "I'm new here, but I'll be graduating next year. You shouldn't have the same classes as me. My classes are much too advanced for a freshman!" Did I seriously just say that?

"I'm in advanced classes," he said, laughing yet again. This dude was very cheerful. "I take Trigonometry and Biology and classes like that. That's why I'm in your classes." We walked to homeroom in silence, and I was actually glad about the awkwardness of it all. It was new and unusual, just like – wait, what is his name? Oh yeah, – James. Homeroom was good; the teachers were awesome up until my pre-lunch class. Trigonometry. Ew.

I was glad when lunch came. The cafeteria was huge, though. James had been on a tour of the school so he quickly ran through the procedures of the complicated cafeteria lines. I finally ended up at a table with him and a few of his freshman friends, holding a bottle of lemonade and a veggie burger. The lemonade was good, but the food was gross. I got up and dumped my food in the trash and made for the salad bar. Hopefully, their salad would at least be edible.

I grabbed a bowl and put some lettuce in it, topping it with blue cheese dressing – my favorite – and some croutons and cucumbers. I made my way back to the table and sat next to James. He smiled and laughed – a usual habit of his, I figured – and then for some reason kept glancing at me. Then I realized he was looking at my salad. Weird. "Want some salad?" I offered.

"No, I am on a special diet." he said. He looked away, seeming embarrassed. "so, when did your plane land in Washington?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He was clearly making no progress.

"Um, I landed around 5:30." I said uncaringly. He realized his attempt was unnecessary and that I would not question further, so we dropped the subject. I checked the time, and realized that, if I didn't hurry, I would be late for my gym class. Ugh, gym. Who thought of the stupid idea of physical education?

James was still at the table when I left, and he was going to me late, I knew it. I walked into the girl's locker room with only seconds to spare, and changed into my mandatory P.E shirts and sweatpants to substitute the shorts. If I was going to have to do this, I might as well be comfortable.

Today was rugby. What a terrible way to start out at a new school! Oh well, I just had to suck it up and play! I ran out onto the field and soon my team learned to leave me out of the game. At least it wasn't tackle rugby. James walked up to me. He was on the opposite team.

"Why aren't you playing?" he asked me. "You should be really good at sports like this!" he explained. I laughed heartily for the first time since my plane to Forks had landed.

"Really, anything that involves hand-eye coordination I suck at!" I said. He laughed at this and ran off again. I sighed and turned to watch. Something suddenly hit the back of my head and I fainted.

I woke up in the hospital. Charlie, James, and a man I didn't recognize were there. "Hi, Bella." James said. He smiled and looked toward Charlie like he had no idea what to say.

"You fainted, Bella, but Doctor Cullen was able to tell whether or not it was serious." Charlie explained. I laughed and put my hand up to my head. It felt fine, there wasn't even a bump.

"Bella, there is no damage whatsoever." Dr. Cullen said. "You are perfectly fine and can leave now." He smiled and his perfect white teeth held me in awe for longer than necessary.

"Dr. Cullen, are you sure she's okay?" James asked doubtfully. He looked at the expression on my face and I guess he thought something dreadful had happened to me.

"I'm fine! I was just thinking!" I scoffed. Everyone laughed at this, but I didn't understand what was so funny. I shrugged it off. The door to the room suddenly opened and a boy about my age walked in.

"Oh, this is my son, Edward." Said Dr. Cullen. He walked over and hugged the boy, then walked him over to us. "Edward, this is Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter. Bella, this is Edward."

Edward reached out to shake my hand and an odd look washed over his face. He looked as though he smelled something bad and that he was going to throw up because of it. "Hi, Bella." Edward said, choking from something I couldn't name.

"Hi, Edward. I didn't see you at school today. You go to Forks High, right?" I asked carefully. He smiled halfway, and James laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"The only high school in Forks is Forks High. That's it." James explained. I felt myself blushing and I turned my head away in embarrassment.

"I didn't know." I said.

"Well, I'll just be going." Edward said. He turned and half ran from the room. I wondered why, but I didn't bother to ask. Dr. Cullen smiled and ushered us out of the room, saying that I was perfectly fine and to come back if we needed anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I hated school the next day. Apparently everyone had heard what had happened. James walked around explaining the story millions of times while I stood by and pretended to care. I really didn't care what the kids at school thought. Charlie had told Phil what had happened, and of course Phil told Renée.

I walked into the cafeteria that day and was surprised to see that the normal line was closed. Everyone had crowded around some notices that were hanging up, laughing and talking about it. I walked to the nearest one and began reading. It said:

**NOTICE**

***By state law… **_all food served in the Forks High cafeteria is intoxicated and thereby cannot be served. The main cafeteria line will be closed until further notice. Accommodations will be made soon._

_*The state of Washington is not responsible for any misunderstanding or confusion of those in the Forks food industry._

Wow. No food. I didn't blame them. The cafeteria food was disgusting anyways. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. It was James. He pointed out the window at a truck that was pulling into the lot. It was a Harris Teeter truck. "What are they doing here?" James asked

"Bringing food, I guess." I replied halfheartedly. One of the workers looked familiar. I shrugged it off and walked to the salad bar. Today I got a caesar salad. I sat down at an empty table and watched as people bombarded the workers who had the task (pleasure?) of bringing in stocks of food.

I looked back at my salad and tried to concentrate on not getting too much dressing on each piece of lettuce. For some reason – I guess you could call it intuition – I looked up. Suddenly, one of the workers tripped on a spill and a box of food went flying. As if by magic, James and the worker I thought looked familiar were by his side, catching the worker and the box.

The entire cafeteria suddenly looked up and saw the commotion. Apparently no one saw what had happened, only the aftermath. I was amazed, confused, and unsure about what I had just seen, but I knew the time for questioning would come later. I ran over to congratulate James when I realized who the worker was.

I turned from the commotion and half ran out of the cafeteria to my next class. I would sort this out later, I guess.

I called James when I got home. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him at school. He had been surrounded by both friends and fans of every sort wanting to know the details, but for some reason he wouldn't tell them. After the first few rings, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey. This is Bella." I said. He laughed like I had said something funny. "What's the joke?" I asked. He just laughed again. Finally, he stopped.

"Bella," he said, "I have caller ID." Once again he burst out laughing. Weird. I still didn't get the joke. Oh well. I faked a laugh and hoped he didn't catch on. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"The sky, the clouds, the sun, etcetera." I replied nonchalantly, trying to be even slightly humorous. He laughed hard at this. Man, he loved to laugh. Maybe it was genetic.

"Seriously, though, Bella." He said, trying to be serious. "What's bugging you?" I took a deep breath and began my story.

"Well, the worker tripped on a spill and halfway through his fall, you and another worker appeared out of nowhere and saved him" I said. "I was the only one who saw anything, and I want to know _exactly _what happened!" I sighed, and waited for an answer. None came. Suddenly, the phone started beeping. He had hung up on me! Great, now he thinks I'm crazy!

"Bella how was school today?" Charlie was home. He came into the kitchen with yet another box of donuts. I decided not to tell him about what happened. I just smiled and started making dinner. Lasagna was on the menu today, and I had a lot of work to do to make that happen.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. All I could think about was what had happened today. The soft pitter-patter of the rain really didn't help me fall asleep, so I turned on my Zune and put on "Angel of Music" from the Phantom of the Opera. I was asleep in minutes, but I woke up in what seemed to be seconds later, but the sun was up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I had completely forgotten the other thing I wanted to ask James. I found him at school to ask him, but every time I got around to it, he automatically switched the subject, like he knew what my question was. I needed to ask him, but I just couldn't. He would always ignore me.

Someone walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. I turned, and I was confused. What could one of James' friends want to talk to me about? "Um, hello." I said, and I could hear the meticulousness in my voice.

"Um, hi." He said, his voice wavering slightly. "I'm Mike, one of James' friends." Like I already didn't know that. "He wanted me to give this to you." Mike – I think that was his name – shoved a note into my hand and all but ran away. I tried hard not to laugh at his misgivings and instead opened the note. "Bella:" it said.

I am really sorry about this, but I am leaving. I have to. I think I will be back soon, but I can't be sure. I will try and explain everything when I return. Until then, your friend,

James

His handwriting was beautiful, yet his message was spontaneous and uncalled-for. How could he just abscond and pretend that none of us – his friends and I – even mattered at all. I needed answers, and if he wouldn't give them to me, I had only one other option; I needed to get into the hospital.

***

I knew it was a dim-witted, brainless, unintelligent, unwise, foolish, silly, and a million other things, but it would have to work. I stood at the back of my car and tried to convince myself to walk out into the parking lot.

Suddenly, a massive van was coming towards me, and the parking lot was utter chaos. I screamed as loud as possible, but no one heard me. No one saw me. At the last second, I jumped into the bed of my truck. The van crashed into the side of the truck and then spun, hitting the back as well. I was thrown around and I hit my head on the extra tires and tools I stored there.

The van kept spinning, kept hitting my truck. I was bruised and battered but, on the bright side, I would reach my goal and get some answers. I braced myself as the van hit the truck one last time and came to a screeching halt.

I wasn't terribly hurt, but the shock of the incident made me shake and my world went black as someone yelled, "Call 911!"

__________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in the hospital, happy that I had reached my goal, but cringing because of my terrible headache. Charlie was there, and, surprisingly, so was James. Ugh. It was a repeat of my first time here. Once again, Dr. Cullen was there showing other doctors x-rays of my head, but Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Bella." Charlie said. He smiled and turned to Dr. Cullen, leaving James to talk to me.

"You can never manage to stay out of trouble, can you?" He asked. I laughed, and then remembered why I had wanted to end up in the hospital. I hadn't planned for James to be there and Edward not to, but I guess this would work just as well.

"I have a question," I started. James' smile turned into a frown. I ignored it and continued. "About what happened in the cafeteria the other day? The worker fell, and you and Edward were suddenly there helping him. How? How could you possibly have been so far away and then the first ones there?" I was talking fast, I could hear the nervousness in my voice, and so I shut up, waiting for a response. He stood there, an odd look on his face. It seemed like he was conflicting with himself. Finally, he smiled, as if coming to a conclusion.

"Bella," he said, "You really need some rest. You hurt your head pretty hard and you are sort of babbling." He smiled, and I wondered if he just randomly thought of that excuse. He smiled wider, thinking he had tricked me.

"I saw you." I said assuredly. "You and Edward were nowhere near the dude, and before he fell half an inch, you were there helping him up!" I said, nearly yelling, and willing to o so if it was necessary. The door opened, and in walked the person I wanted to see only if James wouldn't give me any answers.

"What's going on?" Edward asked coolly. James gave him an odd look, and Edward turned in mid-step and dashed out of the room. Great. He knew what was going on. But how? James turned back to me, a cheesy smile spread across his face in a struggling attempt to fool me again. It SO was not working!

"Well, bye!" he said, and dashed out just as fast as Edward had. I was utterly alone, hadn't gained any answers, and thought of millions of more questions. I was pathetic, and I knew it. My plan had failed, yet another one was taking shape in my head. I knew being smart would pay off sometime!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the Twilight series and all its wonderful characters and plots and all that other stuff!!!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

I knew he was hiding something, and I had a clue: the superhuman qualities. He was too fast and too strong to be normal. There had to be something I could get from that. I just had to think harder. I was formulating a plan, and I was hoping it would work as planned. I just needed a little time to foolproof it, that was all. I went to bed content, plotting, and glad for the rest.

I walked into school, searching. I knew they were here somewhere, but I was having trouble finding them. Suddenly, James was there, standing behind me and smiling as if the hospital incident hadn't happened. I guess female interrogation just doesn't move him. Oh well… "Hey, what's up?" James asked, jerking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I said, slightly confused.

He gave me an odd look, then smiled before his face revealed too much. "I just was saying hi!"

"Oh, hi!" I said, dazed. He was… different today. I tried to pay more attention, but for some reason I was fading in and out. Something icy touched my forehead and I was once again jerked into reality. I was sitting with my head on my desk in Biology, but I didn't remember getting there. James was frantically feeling my face and trying to shake me awake. His hands were like ice, and I shivered weakly.

"Bella?" James said. "Bella, are you okay?" I mumbled something I couldn't understand, but apparently James was able to figure it out. "Mr. Molena," James said as he raised his hand. "I think Bella needs to go to the nurse's office, fast!" Mr. Molena nodded his head and motioned to the door. I felt myself being lifted and carried out of the room. Not soon after, I drifted slowly into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the nurse's office, drowsy and lightheaded. I rolled over and searched the room. James was talking to the secretary, and Edward was right beside him. Weird, I didn't know he went to this school. I listened hard, trying to hear what they were talking about. I gasped as I heard them. They suddenly stopped, looking at me, wearing fake smiles and trying to trick me. "Bella," James said in a superfluously cheerful voice. "How are you? You fainted in class." He explained. I nodded my head to show that I understood. I examined each of their faces while I tried to regain my voice and ask the one question that was bugging me.

"One question," I said, after what seemed like hours of awkward silence. "Why were you talking about vampires? And werewolves? Why hide secrets from me? Come on, seriously! You don't expect me to just sit here and pretend I don't understand anything!" I paused, waiting for an answer. For a split second, James' face seemed scared and worried, but he immediately straightened himself and plastered on his cheesy smile.

"Extra credit. We have to discuss two to three mythical creatures with at least five people and write down everything we learned from them." He answered swiftly. He walked closer while Edward slipped out and the secretary went back to the main office. He smiled again, more genuinely this time. "Bella," he said sweetly. "Please. Don't worry about it."

I sighed as he turned to leave. "Wait!" I said. I had to get my answers, NOW. "Talk to me! Tell me! We are in all the same classes, so I know you don't have a project like that! Tell me what you are, because I know you are different! Your skin is like ice, your eyes change color, you're extremely fast, and you have superhuman strength and speed. I know something's going on, James! I just know it!" I found myself standing tall, five inches from James' face. He had an odd look on his face, a mixture of realization and fear.

"Bella," he began, "think. Think harder, dig beneath the surface. I left one more clue for you. I can't tell you directly what I am, but you can figure this out if you just think! I want you to know!" his breath smelled like mints, not the gross kind, but the deliciously sweet kind. It cleared my head and I sorted out everything I was thinking. I gasped as I realized the truth.

"Vampire," I breathed, taking a step back. He smiled, and nodded slightly, a tight smile spread across his face as he walked slowly towards me. What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**JPOV**

I smiled as I walked toward her, but she looked scared and backed away. I had no clue why, I was only going to congratulate her. I stopped, and just looked at her. She was shivering, not because she was cold, but because she was freaking out. _What is he doing? _She thought. I saw my face in her mind and smiled. Not only was this one of the rare times I could hear her thoughts, it was also one of the frequent times when she blushed. It made no sense, because she looked scared, but she was blushing furiously, and I could smell her delicious blood, but I held back the urge to consume it.

I walked toward her still, and still she backed away. I frowned, confused. Was she really scared of me? What could I have possibly done to scare her?

Oh yeah… I'm a vampire…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

He was staring at me, that menacing smile on his face. Suddenly, his smile turned to a frown of first confusion, then realization. He was a vampire. Wasn't it obvious that I was entitled to be afraid of a mythical creature? I stopped moving, took a deep breath, and then started to talk.

"Vampire? How? Why didn't you tell me? I-"

"Bella, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out, but that is what you are doing, so you might as well just forget about this and just fall into that stupid trap!" James yelled, cutting me off.

"Trap?" I asked as he left the room. "WAIT! Trap? Who? Why? How? Please, talk to me!" He turned around, sighed, and then came back.

"Bella, your life is at stake if you act like this, if people find out that you know. There are more vampires here, and they only hold back so they can hunt later. If they know you know then they will just kill you sooner. So just forget it!" He turned away again, but I grabbed his arm before he could go far.

It was like carved marble, soft and cold. I hesitated for a moment, and then ran in front of him.

"James! Wait! You can't just walk out on me! Seriously!" I felt like crying, but there would be another time for that.

"Bella, I can't! Right now, you're life is in danger, and if I can help protect you, I will!" He said. He turned around to face me, his eyes red and his cheeks wet. Apparently this was the time for crying…

"So you're leaving me alone so you can protect me? I would think that ignoring me would make me vulnerable, but hey, just leave; I won't get in your way!" I said, trying to control the anger in my voice. If this didn't work, I was out of options.

He stopped suddenly, turning around to face me again. "You are seriously a very problematic girl!" he said, chuckling. I tried to laugh along with him, but I was too excited at his answer, because now I knew it wasn't over. I knew he wouldn't leave me helpless, especially now that I knew there was danger.

"One question. What danger? I mean, sure vampires and werewolves, but aren't the vampires here nice?" I asked him. I had to know the answer to at least that question.

"I'll explain it later," he said. "C'mon, let's get back to class!" We walked back together, and I couldn't help but smile, even though I was extremely worried about the outcome of the situation.

---

**Sorry about the short chapter! I'm sick and at home, so maybe I'll have another chapter in awhile... and thanks for all the comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay, I wasn't allowed on the computer… I'll be working on another chapter right after this (I may not finish it until tomorrow, but I'll definitely work on it)!!! Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

"How could _he_ be a threat?" I asked James as he drove me home in his SUV.

"Bella, Edward is a hunter. When he smells a human's blood and he likes it, he tracks them. You NEVER want to be tracked by him. He will stop at nothing, and nothing usually messes him up!" James said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Okay, so, each time he walks in a room where I am and he suddenly turns around and leaves, it's because he wants to track me, THEN kill me? Rather than just eating me then and there, I mean." I said cautiously. He nodded. "So why is he always around you and your family? And why doesn't his dad track people?" I asked, eliminating two more questions from my list.

"His dad is different. He wanted to be a doctor even before he was a vampire, so he learned to control it. Edward just does it because he was told not to, sort of like teenage rebellion."

"Okay, so he just wants my blood. Great, so I'm officially dead." I sighed and felt myself frowning. But I had a good reason to be upset. Two reasons, actually. One, I was eventually going to be eaten by one of my classmates. Two, this officially meant I couldn't fit in ANYWHERE!

"I can help you, but we need more people. More vampires, that is. There's a clan in Denali, I can go there and see if they will help. They're animal eaters, they won't hurt you." James planned while I worried. I just couldn't see how he could be so calm about this!

"Wait." I cut James off in the middle of his explanation of transportation. "If we plan and get people from Denali or wherever to help, won't Edward be suspicious? I mean, a whole group of vampires TOGETHER with ONE HUMAN is kind of odd!" I explained. James was silent for what seemed like forever, and then he finally turned to me.

"You're right. This game is complicated, especially when the opponent is a master. We need to get you out of here, fast. Before anyone can do anything." James began formulating yet another plan, but I stopped him.

"How can we get my dad to let me go? I can't just walk in and say, 'Dad, I'm being hunted by an evil vampire and my good vampire friends are taking me some place safe, be back whenever!' I can't do that, he'll freak out and send me to a mental hospital or something!" I thought hard, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly, James' eyes lit up, and a devious smile spread across his entire face.

"Bella, is your dad the kind of father who yells?" James asked mysteriously.

"No. Why?" I asked, kind of freaked out.

"So, he wouldn't yell at you if you suddenly left?" James asked, still being very awkward and strange.

"No. James, what are you saying? That I should run away?" I was definitely NOT running away, I couldn't hurt my dad like that.

"It's perfect! You just have to freak out about how you hate Forks and can't stand another minute in this stupid town! Then, I can drive you to Phoenix and then we can get the Denali vampires to come there! It's perfect!" James was ecstatic about his plan, but I was a little hesitant.

"When? I can't just go over there now! I'm not ready!" I suddenly realized that the car wasn't moving. We weren't at Charlie's house, either. "Where are we?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"My house. We still need to plan. You didn't think I would take you home right away, did you? Seriously, I'm smarter than that!" James laughed, and I was relieved.

"Well, just give me some time, and I can go ahead and pack before Charlie gets home. Then I only need five minutes to talk to Charlie. Okay?" I had it all planned out in my head, but I was nervous. How could I hurt Charlie like that?

"Okay," James agreed. "Do you want to come inside or do you just want me to take you home?"

"I would actually like to come inside." I said. James stepped out of the car and walked around to open my door. I sighed and got out of the car, shaking. Was I scared? I couldn't believe it.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." James said reassuringly. He led me to the front door and slid in the key before I could even blink.

I stepped through the door, thoroughly unprepared for what I saw. I had been expecting things like dungeons, cobwebs, and skulls of dead beasts scattered everywhere. So of course I was shocked when I saw no dead animals, nothing that looked like a trapdoor to a dungeon, and not even a speck of dust in the corners. Instead I saw white walls, a crème carpet, and spotless furniture. I suddenly felt embarrassed about the red stain on the couch at home that was a result of my carelessness and homemade egg dye.

"So, what do you think?" James asked.

"It's beautiful!" I replied, trying to breathe. I suddenly noticed something peculiar about the room. "No TV?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"My dad's really awesome when it comes to technology." James said, hitting a button on the TV remote (which still didn't help with the whole no 'TV' thing). There was a quiet whirring sound and the TV dropped down slowly from an opening in the ceiling. It was attached to a metal bar that came down on two wire cables.

"Wow!" I said, my eyes glued to the simple yet complicated structure of the object.

"I know."James said. "It gets kind of boring after awhile, though." We both laughed, and then James led me upstairs. "Uh, yeah, this is my bedroom." He said nervously as we walked into a very bright, open room.

"No bed?"I said, confused.

"Vampires don't sleep." James explained.

"Oh," I said, looking around the room. There were stacks of papers everywhere (neatly organized) and there were cups of pens, pencils, markers, paintbrushes, and many other writing/drawing utensils. The walls, painted red, were decorated with creative lighting fixtures and pieces of art. There was a desk, an easel, and a few window seats in the room, but that was it when it came to furniture.

"It's not much, but it's what I like." James said nervously.

"I like it," I complimented. "You like drawing?"

"And painting." James was suddenly very relaxed, and probably glad that I understood.

"Nice." I smiled, then looked at the clock on the wall. Five o'clock! "I have to go! Charlie gets off work in ten minutes!" I ran out the door and hopped into James' SUV as quickly as I could, but he was already there, buckled, and ready to leave.

We got back to Charlie's house with only two minutes to spare. "Thanks!"I said, racing to the door. I unlocked it and ran inside, ready to throw a fit. I just hoped my acting was good enough. The door opened, and Charlie came in. It was now or never.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

Charlie was smiling. Great, just what I needed, a happy father who had no clue that his daughter was planning to leave.

"Hey Bella, how was your day?" Charlie asked cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. I took a deep breath and began my act.

"I hated it!" I screamed. "I hate it here! I'm going home!" I ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed the first bag I saw and began just throwing random clothes in it.

"Bella, what's wrong? Come on, whatever it is, it's going to be okay!" Charlie's voice came from outside my door, and it upset me to hear how genuinely worried he was.

I walked out of my bedroom and to a cabinet to get my brush, deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste. It's always good to be prepared. "Dad, I just can't stay here! I can't be stuck here my entire life!" I ran back into my bedroom and slammed the door to add a dramatic effect. I searched for a bottle of water.

"Bella, you can't go now! It's getting dark soon! Just stay tonight and we can get you a plane in the morning." Charlie said desperately. I quickly found the water bottle and dabbed water underneath my eyes to make it seem like I was crying. I grabbed my bag and ran down to the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm driving, and I'm leaving tonight! I'll go to a hotel if I get tired. I'll be okay!" I filled a bag with food, some cans of soda, and a few more bottles of water.

"Bella! You can't go!" Charlie said more urgently as I ran to the door.

"Dad, there's nothing for me here. What do you expect me to do? Go to school where nobody cares if I exist, watch baseball with you, and do laundry for the rest of my life? No way! I'm leaving! Goodbye!" I ran out the door and towards my truck. Now I just had to drive to James' house.

"So, how did it go?" A voice came from inside my truck. It was too dark for me to see who it was so I began to scream when an icy hand came over my mouth. _Please be James, please be James,_ I thought frantically. "Bella, you honestly thought I would fall for that? James may be thoughtful, but he cannot guard his mind very well." The man said, his voice smooth yet menacing.

"What do you want?" I asked, panting.

"Bella, you know exactly what I want. I want the very thing you didn't want me to get. But don't worry, I'm patient. I also know that this game will get much more interesting when you get there!"

"Edward!" I breathed.

"Yes. And now, goodbye. But remember, there is nothing you can do that I won't know about!" And with that, he was gone. I was freaked out, and I raced to James' house as fast as my old truck could carry me.

When I arrived, I raced to the door, but James was already there. "Get in, quickly!" he said, looking around.

"James… Edward… He-" I gasped. Edward was standing there, in the center of the room, smiling. "What?! What are you doing here? James, are you crazy?" I was shouting at James when a pixie-like girl walked in. She had black hair that was short and spiky, and she walked as gracefully as anyone could. Her eyes were a darker gold, so I knew she would be okay for awhile.

"Bella, you shouldn't have come!" she said urgently. "By the way, I'm Alice. I'm Edward's sister. Didn't Edward warn you?"

"Warn me? He threatened me! He told me that this 'game' would get more interesting, and that I knew what he wanted! James said he wanted to drink my blood! To kill me!" I was freaking out. Alice and Edward both gasped, shocked.

"No! That's not it at all!" Alice said angrily. "James wants that! Oh, Edward! Why do you always have to be so mysterious? You could have just saved her!" Alice scolded her brother, and I backed up against the wall.

"Are you trying to trick me? Why? What's going on?" I asked, trying (and failing) to appear calm.

"Bella," Edward said, "I would never hurt you. I wouldn't dream of it! James wants to. Your blood is so unique and delicious-smelling that an uncontrolled vampire could never resist it. He was after you! I thought he wasn't but tonight, you proved me wrong! Please, Bella, you have to believe me!" Edward said, his voice full of concern. He took a step toward me and, for the first time, I saw his eyes. They were gold. He was safe. He wasn't lying. But that still didn't explain James.

"I believe you. But James' eyes! They are gold! He only eats animals!" I started fretting again.

"Contacts." Alice said simply. "And Bella, just to let you know, this is actually the Cullen house. James is a nomad. And 'his room' was really Jasper's." With that, Alice walked off. Wait… who was Japer?

"You got me." James admitted. He swiftly took out his contacts, and his eyes turned from their familiar gold to a menacing red. He jumped toward me, but Edward was there first. James stopped and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked, freaking out.

"Bella, you aren't safe. We're taking you to Phoenix, like you and James had planned. He won't suspect that. I'll go after him. It's okay Bella, you're going to be safe." Edward said, failing to hide the worry in his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so there is some confusion about the outcome of my story… It IS a James and Bella story, not a Bella and Edward story… I had to add in a good Edward SOMEWHERE! So just wait and you'll get it soon enough!!! (^_^)**

Chapter 9

BPOV

I was scared. That was the bottom line, the ultimatum. But there was more than just fear in me. There was anger, for one thing. I couldn't see how James was bad. I was angry that he had lied to me, of course, but he just didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that!

"Bella, you know what to do when we get there, right?" Alice asked, jerking me from my thoughts. We were in their car, on the way to Phoenix. Edward was driving, and Alice was with me in the back seat.

"I know." I assured her once again.

"Okay. You also should put this in your purse." Alice handed me a small silver phone and a bottle of what looked like perfume. "The phone is to call Edward or Carlisle. This is the only kind of phone that can reach them. It's specially programmed, so it doesn't have a number, you just press 'send.' Then you talk to whoever picks up first." She explained all this quickly, as if we were on a jet rather than stuck in traffic.

"What's the perfume for?" I asked, but she didn't hear me.

"Put this on," She said, handing me a necklace. It was silver and in the shape of a dove. "It's a camera," Alice said. "Jasper put it in so that we could see what was going on. Carlisle and he will be monitoring the camera. I'll be with you, Esme and Rosalie will be looking after Charlie, and Emmett and Edward will be searching for James. Any questions?"

Truthfully, I had a lot of questions, none of them referring to any of the information Alice had just given me. "No," I shook my head.

"Good." Alice said. She was extremely quiet after that, and she leaned back into the seat. After a few minutes, she was asleep. Edward and I laughed hard when she suddenly burst out snoring. It sounded like a chainsaw being used to cut down a huge tree.

We arrived late; the sky was dark and unpromising. We checked in at the front desk and were ushered to our rooms (One for Alice and I, and one for Edward). I fell asleep easily, but felt out of place without the sound of rain bouncing off the roof.

***

The next morning, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I didn't eat much, just a muffin and an apple. I was walking back up to the room I shared with Alice when I suddenly saw a bright light coming from outside. It was unusual, especially considering the fact that it was 5 A.M. (They served breakfast early in the hotel) and still dark out. I turned and walked out the door to see what the light was. A car was pulling into the lot, but it wasn't an ordinary car. It looked like a helicopter with wheels and no wings. Before I could see anything else, a bag was slipped over my head and I was being carried away from the hotel.

***

APOV

Bella was gone. She wasn't downstairs, and she wasn't asleep. She was nowhere in sight. I picked up my phone and punched a couple buttons. It rang for so long I almost hung up, but then he answered.

"Hello?" his voice came from the speaker.

"She's gone!" I said, hearing the worry in my voice.

"What?" He said, surprised. "How could you let her get away?" He asked, his voice suddenly filled with anger.

"I-" I started to make up an excuse, but he interrupted me.

"Get her back! We NEED her!!" He screamed, and then hung up the phone. I was scared. I still couldn't believe that Edward had agreed to this. Just for stupid Tanya. _Everyone_ knew that she could take on a vampire five times her size and win!

I ran across the hall to Edward's room. After only a couple seconds, he answered the door.

"I hope you're happy!" I screamed.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why are you here?" He asked, half asleep.

"You are still willing to risk that poor defenseless human's life just to help your girlfriend? The same girlfriend that devoured two full packs of werewolves alone? The same girlfriend that doesn't care for you at all? You are so stupid!" I was yelling so loudly that when I was done, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Alice, you know why I did this! Plus, what's the problem? Bella won't get hurt!" Edward was so calm, making me angrier than ever.

"She's gone! You know she was my friend! Or at least that she was supposed to be! But now she's gone and it's all _your_ fault!" Without thinking, without considering how strong I was, I punched him.

He flew across the room and busted through a wall. The people in the other room were shocked, and there was complete silence except for Darth Vader's theme coming from the T.V. "Sorry," I said softly. I grabbed Edward and pulled him across the hall back to my hotel room, promising not to punch him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

I was in a car, and it was dark. After sitting there for an hour that was all I could come up with. I knew there were people with me, because I was wedged between two of them. Plus there was obviously one driving. None of them talked, or made any noises at all, as a matter of fact.

After about another hour the car stopped. I was pulled from the car and was being shoved inside a building. I heard a door close behind me and the bag was yanked off of my head just as a hand was thrust over my mouth. I was tied up and gagged within the next thirty seconds.

When they left, I sat there, utterly helpless, taking in the scene around me. I was in a large, spacious room that smelled like dirt and rust. It was dark, omitting a lamp right next to me with a nearly dead light bulb. The floor was a rough wood, and from what I could see the walls were crème colored, with streaks of something that looked like blood. All I could think was: _vampires._

Another door opened and a dark figure stepped through. I could tell, even from a distance, that he was a thirsty vampire, and that I would be the meal.

"Hello," he said. "I am Laurent. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Two more vampires came up behind him, and in the light from the open door, I could see James standing there, crouched like a cat about to attack its prey. Beside him there was a girl with flaming red hair. She was crouched in the same position, an evil smile spread across her face.

"James," said the girl, "which piece do you want, the leg or the arm?" she laughed menacingly.

"Quiet, Victoria!" Laurent scolded her. He was tall, with an olive skin tone and dark hair. "She has a right to know why she is here, at least!"

"Fine!" Victoria said. "But make it quick! I'm hungry!" She licked her lips, drooling. Laurent turned to me and snapped his fingers. Two more vampires appeared and removed my gag. One was a girl, with strawberry blonde hair and liquid topaz eyes. The other was a boy, and he was very tall and muscular.

As soon as they left, I screamed. I was angry and scared. When I was done, I turned to the trio of vampires in front of me. "Why? Why am I here? What's going on?" I was yelling at them, but tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." Sighed Laurent. The quadruple use of my name made me want to smack him. "How could you not have known? Now I have to start from the beginning. But I won't." He turned to James. "James will tell you everything."

"But –" James began to refuse, yet he stopped when he saw the look on Laurent's face. It was obvious who was in charge. "Okay," he sighed, defeated. He turned to look at me with his menacing red eyes.

"Well?" I said expectantly. "What's going on? Why? How? You have to tell me!"

"It was years ago," he said. "Victoria, Laurent and I were hunting. We found someone, another vampire, wandering in the woods, fighting off a pack of shape shifters. She had been near the human territory for quite awhile, so we kidnapped her. We weren't planning on doing anything to hurt her, so long as she told us what we wanted to know about the humans in this area. But she refused. She is an animal eater, like Edward. She was protecting them. We were searching for an incentive to get her to talk, but nothing would break her. Then, one day, Edward came.

"He wanted her back, but we wouldn't let her go. Eventually he told us that if we needed anything, then he would do it, so long as we let the girl go. So we made a deal. We would let her go once he brought us information on humans.

"For months he tricked humans, herding them into our grasp, but it wasn't enough. We still refused to let her go. We needed more, but we also needed better humans. We then hatched a plan. One of us would go in as a spy, the strongest around human blood. That one was me.

"I got contacts, and trained myself to be even more immune to the smell of human blood. I was to hunt and trap alongside Edward, but he refused. He thought he had satisfied us enough to get the girl. But he was wrong. We threatened to kill her, so he once again gave in to our demands.

"I was enrolled into Forks High school and we came up with a plan. We had a trap set to capture a human, any human, with blood like no other. Unfortunately, after months of searching, we had not the satisfaction of any good find, only average humans.

"Then, when I changed my schedule to see if I could start over, who should arrive but you? In that warm, stuffy office I smelled your blood the moment the door opened, and I knew I had found what I was looking for.

"I became your friend, tricked you into trusting me. Part of the plan was ruined by Edward's stupid little sister, Alice. She tried to interfere, to keep you out of harm's way. But that was impossible from the moment you found out about us, about what we really are.

"Edward, moved by Alice's pleading and begging, eventually tried to save you as well. So then I told you he was evil. But it was really me all along. And in order to get what we wanted, Edward had to come into the picture.

"Your confusion was perfect. It was at your weakest point that we had complete control over you. Your confusion at the betrayal of trust was perfect. It was just the right moment for Alice and Edward to 'explain' everything to you and supposedly whisk you off into safety. And you wandered away from Alice's truly caring protection and right into our grasp. And now here you are."

He stopped, staring at me and smiling evilly, yet I could tell he was sorry. But Laurent and Victoria were cackling behind his back. They were obviously amused at my poignant trust.

"Who was it? Who was the girl?" I finally asked.

"Tanya, of the Denali clan." Laurent said. He motioned to the two vampires in the doorway. The girl came forward.

"I was Edward's girlfriend. We had broken up, but he was trying to get me back. And then I was captured. I told him not to do it, not to try and save me. I knew I would be fine on my own. But nevertheless, as a damsel in distress, Edward had to act in accordance with them. I've been trapped here ever since." She looked at me with sorrowful eyes, apologizing for me being in here, even though we both knew it was Edward's fault.

But now he could never save her. I knew it. They were ruthless characters that strove for the best, and once someone knew what they were up to, they made sure that that person was never again free of their grasp. He would never save Tanya, even by sacrificing me. Nothing could ever change that.

I realized I had to accept the truth, too. Edward was dumb. James was evil. And I was going to die at the mercy of three vampires. Why me?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

As I realized the extent of my terrible actions, I must admit that I panicked. The moment I hit that wall, something hit me. Tanya. She had broken up with me. And I had wanted her back. But I was wrong. I was wrong to think that I could change. I was wrong to think that she would take me back, that she would _want _me back.

I was also wrong to think that once I carried out those terrible deeds that they would just give her back. They were evil, maniacal animals. They were not capable of love or care. They only worried about themselves, their own wants and needs.

"Alice," I said, pleading. "Please, help me save them. What's going on? Where are they taking her? Are they hurting them?"

Alice closed her eyes and turned towards the window, sighing. A minute later, she opened her eyes, trying to suppress a scream. She was obviously terrified. "Edward," she said hesitantly. "They're going to kill her. And Tanya won't do anything about it. She's there. They let her go, but she is going to watch Bella die."

"Alice, we have to save her!" I practically screamed.

"But we don't have any help!"

"We will. I didn't tell you. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, they were captured. They didn't just leave. They knew you would hardly check up on them, and so they left. But they were caught."

"If we weren't rushing, I could kill you!" I smiled at Alice's angry expression.

"Come on!" We ran to the car, and I motioned for Alice to drive. She knew the way. But she shook her head.

"We have to run," she said.

"Okay," I sighed, and we took off.

****

BPOV

They were walking toward me, licking their lips. They were oddly slow for vampires. I looked towards Tanya, hoping she would help me, but she just shook her head. Why? What was wrong?

Suddenly, the metal doors hiding the only entrance into the dark room were torn off their hinges and thrown into the petrified group of bloodthirsty vampires before me. Alice came in first, followed by two, no, three muscular guys and a girl. I could tell they were related, even if it was not by blood. Three of them were in servant's robes, two guys I had never seen before and the girl. Edward's velvet voice rang through the room.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"You can have your precious Tanya," Laughed Laurent, "But the human is ours."

"We don't want Tanya, she is safe!" This time it was Alice's voice. "We want Bella. You have no right to hunt and feed here. This territory belongs to us!"

Victoria burst out laughing, and Laurent just smiled. But James shook his head and walked toward Alice. "I agree. I'm so sorry. For everything. I was stupid, I didn't think. Please, let me help." He begged and Alice nodded.

"Welcome to the team," she said. They ran towards Victoria and Laurent, all six of them, and attacked. It was three to one, but they all fought long and hard. I suddenly heard a loud noise and turned to see Tanya ripping the paper off of the walls. She threw it in a pile on the floor and set it on fire.

As the paper burst into flames, body parts flew across the room to fuel the fire. First Laurent's head, then Victoria's. Arms and legs were thrown in next. Then the last of their torn bodies were tossed in, and they were consumed by the fire.

"Edward!" Tanya ran across the room and into Edward's arms. As they all celebrated their enormous victory, I sat and watched, bound to the chair and once again gagged.

Then there was someone behind me, freeing me. As my hands were set free I yanked out my gag, rubbed my raw, sore wrists, then bent down to untie my legs. I stood up and turned to see who had set me free, but no one was there.

I walked towards the group of vampires in celebration, congratulating each and every one of them in turn. The three vampires I didn't know turned out to be Rosalie and Jasper Hale, brother and sister, and Emmett Cullen, Edward and Alice's brother. I then realized someone was missing.

In a secluded corner of the room James sat cross-legged, his head in his hands. I walked over to him cautiously. He was crying.

"I'm so sorry," he said between sobs. "I was wrong. I never thought it would be like this!"

Cautiously, I put my arm around him. "I forgive you," I assured him. He turned and hugged me, and then we went to join everyone else.

****

When I got home, I explained everything to Charlie, or at least I told him the fake story that James and Edward came up with. He bought it, and we went back to our normal lives, or at least he did. I was glad, though. With no evil vampires chasing me and trying to kill me, life was pretty good.

Alice and I were great friends, and Edward and Tanya were finally back together. As for James and I, well, that's a story for another time.

**Well, that's it! Sorry it's so short, but hopefully I'll be writing a sequel! But I must admit, this turned out pretty good for my first story! Please review, I love to hear from everyone! Look out for some more stories!!!! In many categories as well! (Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter, etc.) Thanks for reading!!!!! =) ~: (^_^) (^(..)^)**


End file.
